walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Long Road Ahead/Credits
This article shows ''Telltale Games''' The Walking Dead: Season One: Long Road Ahead's credits. CREDITS Directed By * Eric Parsons Written By * Sean Vanaman Story By * Sean Vanaman, Jake Rodkin, Harrison G. Pink Designed By * Harrison G. Pink * Jake Rodkin Lead Programmer * Randy Tudor Art Director * Derek Sakai Lead Animator * Peter Tsaykel Lead Cinematic Artist * Vahram Antonian Lead Environment Artist * Jonathon Banks Season Story & Design By * Jake Rodkin * Sean Vanaman Story Consultant * Gary Whitta Programming * Chris Bauer * James A.I. Dzierwa * Andrew Langley * Keenan Patterson Animation * Marat Davletshin * Alon Helman * Jed Heuer * Armando Lluch * Jessica Lozano * Jeff Sarre * Michael Tjosvold * Chris Waltner Cinematic Artists * Sean Ainstworth * Vahram Antonian * Javier J. Espinoza * Rebekah Gamin * Daniel Farjam Herrera * Jason Latino * Dennis Lenart * Nick Mastroianni * Jolie Menzel * Kent Mudle * Eric Parsons * Graham Ross * Ryann Lynn Weller * Scott Hammack * Grady Standard * Ryan Wetherall Associate Art Director * Leif Estes Concept Artists * Jesse Maccabe * Gray Rogers Environment Art * Drew Di Domenico * Brian Gillies * Erik Ose Character Art * Steven Moore * Megan Gritzfeld Character Lighting * Leif Estes * Derek Sakai Technical Art and Effects * Brian Eby * Nora Magyar * Michael Perretta User Interface * Nat Dart * Jake Rodkin Executive Producers * Dan Connors * Kevin Bruner * Kevin Boyle Associate Producer * Kirsten Kennedy Assistant Producer * Bryan Roth * Jeff Armstead Technical Director * Zacariah Litton Director of Production Technologies * Jonathan Sgro Director of Art * Dave Bogan Director of Design * Dave Grossman Director of Production Services * Dave Felton QA Project Lead * Daniel Morris QA Testing * Airyque Ervin * Arthur von Nagel * Ben Knoll * Calvin Huang * Jason Pimentel * Kelly Robertson * Matthew Pedonti * Matthew Paris * Mike Sherak * Will Wheeler Additional Writing By * Harrison G. Pink * Jolie Menzel * Randy Tudor Additional Design By * Ryan Kaufman Additional Programming By * Carl Muckenhoupt * Mark Gabby Additional Animation By * Tumblehead-Animation Studio * Isai Calderon * Ryan Gong * Jorge Ruiz * Liquid Development Additional Art By * Nat Dart * John Douglas Joy * Crystal Langley * Graham Ross Additional Character and Environment Modeling By * Ryan Benno * Mark Sheppard * Shawn Shain * DQ Entertainment International * Chanho Lee * Gun Park Additional Environment Lighting * Leif Estes * Derek Sakai Additional Production Support * Brett Tosti Additional Animation Support By * Calvin Huang * Airyque Ervin Additional Testing By * VMC Game Labs Lead Sound Designer * Lazar Levine Sound Design * Jack Fusting Audio Implementation * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine Additional Voice Recording and Direction By * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine Additional Audio Implementation * Nick Mastroianni Sound Assistant * Arthur von Nagel Zombie Vocal Direction * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine * Nick Mastroianni Zombie Voices * Sean Ainsworth * Mark Barbolak * Susan DeMerit * Nat Dart * James A. I. Dzierwa * Javier Espinoza * Shaun Finney * Jack Fusting * Rebekah Gamin * Alan Johnson * John Joy * Ryan Kaufman * Ben Knoll * Andrew Langley * Crystal Langley * Lazar Levine * Clarence Lum * Nora Magyar * Nick Mastroianni * Jolie Menzel * Eric Parsons * Graham Ross * Mary Stark * Jonathan "JD" Straw * Chris Waltner * Ryann Lynn Weller * Will Wheeler Bay Area Sound, Inc. Music By * Jared Emerson-Johnson Voice Producer * Julian Kwasneski Voice Direction * Jared Emerson-Johnson * Julian Kwasneski Dialog Recording * Jory K. Prum Dialog Editing * Peter Drescher * Jory K. Prum * Amanda Rose Smith * Julian Kwasneski Publishing Senior Vice President * Steve Allison Senior Director of Marketing * Richard Iggo Associate Brand Manager * Jonathan "JR" Rosales Senior Public Relations Manager * Job J. Stauffer PR Manager * Alan Johnson Creative Services Manager * Paolo Asuncion Marketing Media Producer * Shaun Finney Assistant Video Editor * Mary "Winter is coming" Stark Product Support * Michael "Mark" Parks Additional Support * Eric Martin Director of Web Technology * Stefan Antonowicz Web Producer * Paul Zabierek Web Development * Joshua LeBeau * Jesse Wagstaff * Alfonse Surigao * Todd Stritter * Sky Iouan IT Director * Stan Shambaugh Build & Distribution Engineering * Tim Ingram * William "Nate" Whiteside Operations * Rhoda Gravador * Kathy McElwee * Sarah Roth * Serena Sinn Legal * Mark Barbolak Design Contributions By * The Telltale Gang Created With The Telltale Tool * David Brady * Kevin Bruner * Zacariah Litton * Jonathan Sgro * Alex Montgomery * Carlo Morgantini * Randy Tudor * Ben Ingram * Tim Ingram * Bruce Wilcox * Portions Copyright ** Firelight Technologies ** © 2002 Jean-Marc Valin Focus Testers * James Hardeman * Alana 'askfortrouble' Salom * Amber von Nagel * Kathrin Byard * Andrew Pray * Andy Ly Special Thanks * Robert Kirkman * Tony Moore * Charlie Adlard * Sina Grace * David Alpert * Daniel Kanemoto * Ikumi Sato * Julia Kriz * Jen, Kash, Rollie and Casen * Ben Ferry * Sydney Ferry * Christina, Nathan and Katherine Boyle * Dan and Diane Parsons * Mark Wesley * Gwendolyn, Owen & Luke Sgro * Alisha Piccirillo * Joe Arcovitch * Harmony, Stephen, and Claire Sakai * Andrew Pink * Donna Pink * Mrs. Jung Won Cho and Cho Co (Miss Floopy Doop Paws 2012) * Sabrina Cecchini * Marco Brezzo * Kristen Latino * Nikki Smith * Meezy P * Elisa, Nick, Justice & Liberty Tudor * Mrs. Dr. Amelia Moore Vanaman * Rashelle & Jeff Wilson * Faranak Farjamrad Herrera * Lia Farjam Herrera * David & Cherie Herrera * Cristina Herrera & Gustavo De Lafore * Hassan & Zahra Farjamrad * Bobby Farjamrad & Sahba Motallebi * Carl and Evie Loschenkohl * John and Angel Armstead * June Piccolo * Carolyn & Jason Bronkema * Cyn Ashton, Julie Haehn & Beverly Paganucci * Rachel Foster * Shale Levine, Elizabeth Levine * Micah Levine * Elisa Pagliarulo * Kyle Priess * Erin Ashe * Christian Espinosa * Michelle Steranko * Tia & Jae * The Otters * Alex Dudley * John "Seg" Seggerson * Ji Yeon Shin * Bill and Lorretta Ose, Janet Ose, and Dae Spering * Denise, Alexis, Ryan Tosti * Jordyn Taylor Braff, Mikey, Yoshi, & Jacob Braff * Justin Barreras * Josh Majdali * Greg Lemon * Mindy Shambaugh and Ethan Shambaugh ** and You Telltale Pets * Snarffles, Buddy, Lulu, Ziggy and Muttley, Samson, Angry, Brodie, Gomez, Happy and Butters, Patches, Little Edward, Marty, Ocelot the Cat, Tobie, Walter, Melody, Marlowe and Guenever, Chippy, Mocha & Chai, Yoshi and Milani, Momo, Gabby, RIP Alpha - the betta fish, Lemmy Kilmister, Penny & Desmond, Freddie Mercury, Dengar the cat, Max the Dog, Milo, Torgo & Cabot, Peek-a Boo the Cat, Kasumi, Mia & Brendan Q. Ferguson © 2012 Telltale, Inc. Based on the Comic Book by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. THE WALKING DEAD is © 2012 Robert Kirkman, LLC. Telltale and the Telltale Games logo are trademarks of Telltale, Inc. All rights reserved. © 2012 Telltale, Inc. All rights reserved Category:Crew Category:Video Game Category:Season 1 (Video Game)